


equinox

by computereality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, all consensual, mentioned bdsm, mentioned blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computereality/pseuds/computereality





	equinox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

night turns into dawn.  
and my boy’s here.  
his skin, devouring the first sunlight. warming the wounds, new bruises, that only time can heal now.  
galaxies on his skin becoming orange, not the usual purple.  
half day, half night. the boy smiles in his sleep, when the first light touched milky skin.  
itama’s thin wrists, in bandages now, looking too fragile. the memory of them covered in blood, dripping down his hand.  
the shaky sound of handcuffs, his breath, a masterpiece for my ears.  
his wounds recover fast, but i can see new white stars on his tan skin there.


End file.
